Deaths and Robberies
by Otaku1920
Summary: Yui Wanatabe gets sent on a job with Edward Elric to investigate a string of suspicious deaths, and robberies at Ouran High School. Sorry for bad summary. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Yui Wanatabe- long bright red hair worn in a braid, jade green eyes, auto mail arms and legs, state alchemist(lieutenant), always wears black gloves

* * *

"You called, sir?" I asked as I entered Colonel Mustang's office.

"Yes," Mustang said. "I need you, and Fullmetal to go on a job together."

"Me!? With that pipsqueak!?" I pointed to Edward who was standing closer to Mustang than I was.

"Who're you calling a pipsqueak!?" he exclaimed.

"Call down, you two," Mustang said.

"Fine," I folded my arms. "What's the job you want us to do?"

"I want the two of you to investigate a murder."

"Is that it?" Edward asked.

"No, actually several people have been killed, and also several priceless items have been stolen."

"So that why you chose two people for this," I guessed. "One for the murder, and one for the thief."

"They're probably the same people," Mustang explained. "And yes, that is basically why I chose two people, and you two are the only one's young enough to pass for students at the school."

"We're going to a school!?" I exclaimed. "Aww, hell," I said to myself.

"Yes, Ouran High School, a school for the rich."

"But neither of us are rich," Edward said.

"I know that, but you can fake it, and here are your uniforms," Mustang held out two bags, one said 'WANATABE' and the other said 'ELRIC'. I grabbed my bag, and Edward grabbed his. "I put train tickets in there that will take you to Ouran, and that train leaves the station at seven A.M."

"A.M.!?" I exclaimed. "THAT'S TOO EARLY!?"

"I wish you good luck on the job," Mustang waved me, and Edward, out of his room. We walked out, and I looked in my bag to see a yellow dress.

"Damn, it's a dress, and yellow. What's your uniform look like?" I asked Edward.

"Black pants, a blue blazer, and a white collared shirt with a black tie," he sighed.

"Well, you sure are the lucky one when it comes to uniforms, I hope we get to wear are gloves."

* * *

"Yo! Pipsqueak!" I yelled when I finally spotted Edward in the crowded train station. "I didn't think I would find you, you're so short."

"Who're you calling so short you can't see in a train station!?" Edward exclaimed.

"Wow, that's the closest you've ever gotten to what someone's said. Now, train, it's leaving in five minutes."

"You were the one who was complaining about how early we had to get on the train, and you're more energetic than me," he sighed. "Fine, let's get on the train."

"I stocked up on caffeine this morning so I could be wide awake for the trip!" I said as I got on the train. Edward sighed, and followed me on. We were the only people in our car, and all the cars we went through, and it stayed that way the entire trip.

After several long hours of riding on the train with Edward we got off at our stop.

"Finally!" I said. "No more trains!"

"I know what you mean," Edward said. "That was a heck of a long ride."

"At least you weren't in a car," a deep, familiar voice said.

I turned to see... "Colonel Mustang!?"

"and Lieutenant Hawkeye?" Edward added.

"Sorry we didn't tell you we were coming along," Mustang said. "You need someone to pose as your parents, and I knew if I told you two that you wouldn't agree to come."

"Fare enough," I sighed. "When do we start at the school?"

"Tomorrow."

"Do you know if we can where our gloves?" Edward asked.

"I think you can," Mustang nodded.

"We're renting a large house on the edge of town," Lieutenant Hawkeye said. "We'll stay there until you've finished the job."

"Why aren't you helping!?" Edward asked.

"We will, we just need to figure out how to get into the school first," Mustang said.

"Let's go to the house," Hawkeye said.

"Yes, and remember, your last names aren't Elric, and Wanatabe anymore, they're now Mustang, since I'll be acting as your father, and Lieutenant Hawkeye as your mother."

"How do I work out!?" I exclaimed. "My hair is red! You two have black, and blond hair, since when has that turned into red!?"

"We're saying that my mother had red hair," Hawkeye said. "I've been told that red hair can skip a generation, so that story should work."

"Fine, but I can't believe I have to pretend to be this midgets sister," I gestured to Edward.

"Who're you calling a midget!?" Edward exclaimed.

"Just get in the car," Mustang gestured to a black car.

"Where'd that come from!?"

"We're also renting a car." We all got in the car, and drove to the house we were renting.

* * *

"Fullmetal! Lieutenant Wanatabe! Time for school!" Mustang called.

"Coming!" Edward yelled.

"Yes sir!" I said at the same time. After several minutes I got down to the first floor.

"What took you so long?" Mustang asked.

"My tights keep on getting caught in my auto mail," I said as I brought my hands down to move my tights out of my auto mail legs.

"I see, we'll see what we can do about that after school. For now, just try to deal with it."

"Yes sir." We all walked to the car we rented, and Mustang drove us to school.

"Remember," Mustang said when we stopped out side the school. "Your last names are Mustang, and Lieutenant Wanatabe, your seventeen."

"Yes sir," I said.

"Good, and refer to me as Dad or Father, we're going to have to go inside to register you two," Mustang got out of the car, and Edward, and I followed. We walked to an office where Mustang filled out some papers. "Here are you schedules," he said after he had finished and we were out of the office. "And try not to use alchemy, and it would probably help a lot with the job if you two joined a club after school, tell me when I come to pick you up if you do, and when I do need to pick you up."

"Got it," Edward said.

"Yes sir," I said at the same time.

"Now, you should probably get to class," Mustang said.

"Right, see you after school, sir, Pipsqueak," I said as I walked to my class.

"Hey!" Edward exclaimed. "Don't call me Pipsqueak!"

"Get to class, Shorty!" I pushed him in the direction of his class.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey," I walked over to two people in my class, Mitskune Honeynozuka, and Takashi Morinozuka, but people normal just called the Honey, and Mori, and Honey was even shorter than Edward!

"What is it? Yui Mustang, right?" Honey asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you know of any clubs, or after school activities?"

"Yeah, there's a club that Takashi, and I are in!"

"Which club is it?" I asked.

"The Host Club!" Honey said.

"Oh, do you think you could show me where it is?"

"Sure!"

"Can I go get someone first?" I asked.

"Sure!" Honey said.

"Okay, can you wait here for me?"

"Yep!"

"I'll be right back," I said as I ran towards the school entrance. "Colonel Mustang," I said when I got to the car. "I found a club that Edward, and I can join."

"Good work, Lieutenant Wanatabe," Mustang said. "What time will it be over?"

"I didn't ask," I laughed. "Sorry, does the house we're renting have a phone?"

"Yes."

"What's the phone number? I can call you when the club is over."

"Okay," he grabbed a piece of paper out of his bag. "Here's the phone's number. If this happens to not work for some reason just walk back to the house."

"Yes sir," I said as I took the paper, and put it in my pocket. Next I ran back up to the school to run into Edward, literally. "Hey Shorty." I said. "I found a club for us, and Must... sorry, 'Dad' just drove away."

"What!?" he exclaimed.

"You're coming with me!" I grabbed his shirt collar and ran back to where Honey, and Mori where waiting for me. "Back!"

"You're a really fast runner, Yu-chan!" Honey said.

"Thanks," I said.

"Who's your friend, Yu-chan?"

"My co... brother, Edward," I stopped myself before I said 'coworker'. "Now, where is this 'Host Club'?"

"Right, I'll take you there!"

"Thank you." Edward, and I followed Honey, who was on Mori's shoulders. The room we ended up at looked very nice, and fancy, not to mention flower petals flew in our face when we entered. _What in the hell is this? _I thought.

"Tama-chan!" Honey exclaimed. "I found new members! One of them is a girl, but I'm sure she can do something here!"

"Hello, my princess," a guy with blond hair, and purple eyes was suddenly beside me, and holding my-thankfully gloves- hand. "What is your name?"

"Lieu... Yui W... Mustang," I said, trying hard not to say 'Lieutenant', and 'Wanatabe'.

"Nice to meet you, Yui, I'm Tamaki Suoh."

"And I'm Edward E... Mustang." Edward was obviously having trouble not saying his real last name, like me.

"Welcome to the Host Club! I'm sure you already know Honey-senpai, and Mori-senpai, since they escorted you here, and there's also Hikaru, and Kaoru Hitachiin." Tamaki gestured to a pair of identical twins. "Haruhi Fujioka," this time to a guy with brown hair. "And Kyouya Ootori," was a guy with black hair in glasses.

"Nice to meet you," I said.

"Yeah." Edward said. "Nice to meet you."

* * *

"Why'd you make us join that club?" Edward asked as we walked back to our rented home(the phone didn't work).

"I think the best way to go around doing our job is to look into every club this school offers, we'd have to go by that club eventually," I explained. "And Colonel Mustang put a file in my bag, which says every singles victim, only two males have been victims, and they weren't murdered, only robbed, everyone who was killed was a girl."

"So?"

"So, the Host Club spends an awful lot of time around _girls _so it puts them in a suspicious position."

"Oh," Edward said. "What about the other clubs?"

"I'll check those out," I said. "After all, I'm just there 'maid' there, but you need to stay there, and keep an eye on them."

"Shouldn't we run this by Mustang?"

"Why should we? It's not like he's helping. Now come on, we're getting on a taxi," I grabbed Edward by the collar of his blazer, and dragged him into a taxi that had stopped when I had raised my hand.

* * *

"Yu-chan!" Honey, who was sitting beside me , said. "Do you know where Mr. Nakamura is?"

"I heard people talking about a new science teacher," I said. "If it is true then, I wonder why... WHAT!?" I was cut off by our new teacher coming, and guess who it was- Lieutenant Hawkeye.

"Do you know her, Yu-chan?"

"Yes."

"Good morning class," Hawkeye said. "I'm your new science teacher, Mrs. Mustang."

"Is she your mom, Yu-chan?" Honey asked.

"Yes," I said. _Why is Lieutenant Hawkeye here? And why didn't she tell me she was going to teach here? I guess this is probably why she wasn't at home this morning. I wonder if Colonel Mustang is here, if he is I hope he's teaching Edward._

* * *

_Ring! Ring!_

"You're going to the Host Club, right, Yu-chan?" Honey asked.

"Yeah, I just need to go ask L... my mom something, okay?" I said. "Go on ahead."

"Okay! Come on, Takashi!"

"Right," Mori said as he walked away with Honey on his shoulders.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye," I said when I entered the science classroom. "I need to speak with you."

"Okay, but you should probably call me Mrs. Mustang or Mom when we're in public," she said.

"Okay."

"What was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Is Colonel Mustang... ugh... Dad here?" I asked.

"Yes, I believe he's teaching Edward's science class," Hawkeye said.

"Okay, now, why are you here?"

"To help with your job. That reminds me, yesterday you said that you, and Edward joined a club that seamed suspicious, can you show me this club?"

"Sure," I sighed. "This way," I led her to Music Room 3. "Prepare yourself," I said as I opened the door, and rose petals flew in our faces. "Will that happen every time I walk in the room!?"

"We set up the rose petals five minutes before the club officially opened," Kyouya said.

"So, I just need to get here sooner, right?"

"Precisely," Tamaki said. "Now, who is this lovely lady you brought with you?"

"My teacher," I said. "Mrs. Mustang."

"Mrs. Mustang, are you somehow related to Yui-senpai?"

"Yes," Hawkeye said. "I'm her mother."

"Mother!?" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Is there a problem?"

"No, what do you teach?"

"Mrs. Mustang is our science teacher!" Honey said.

"Sorry I'm late!" Edward burst through the doors followed by Colonel Mustang.

"I'm gonna go change," I sighed.

"Wait," Tamaki stopped me. "We're dressing up as police officers today, so here's what you'll wear." He held out folded blue clothes.

I unfolded the clothes to see a white collared shirt, a blue blazer, and a blue skirt. "Can I wear pants?"

"If you have pants that are the right color."

"Perfect!" I opened up my bag, and pulled out the pants to my military form.

"You have those with you!?" Edward exclaimed.

"Yes!" I smiled. "Is there a problem with that?"

"No, it's just kinda weird."

"I'm going to go change now," I walked into the neighboring room, Music Room 2, to change. When I had finished changing I walked back into Music Room 3.

"Yui-senpai," Kyouya said. "Here's today's menu." he handed me a stack of menus.

"Thanks," I took the menus, and started to hand them out, then I handed them out to everyone, and once I was done with that I went around, and took peoples orders.

"Yui," Colonel Mustang stopped me when I walked by him, and Lieutenant Hawkeye(they were watching from the corner).

"Yes?" I asked.

"Do you have a plan?"

"Yes. I'll stay in this club until someone connected to this club -one of the guests or a member- gets killed, or robbed, then I'll go to a different club, which will make me seem suspicious, and even though I've only been here since yesterday I might have been in town longer than that, and every time someone connected to the whatever club I'm in, the killer will either love this or hate it. If they hate it they'll attack me, if they love it they'll continue killing people connected to me, and I'll have Edward keep on eye on everyone." I said.

"Yui-senpai!" Kyouya called.

"Just a second!" I responded.

"That sounds like a good plan, but what if someone that isn't connected to this club is the criminal?" Hawkeye asked.

"I'll make sure Edward stays here, which I don't think will be that hard, I'm older, and the girls here seem to like him, then I'll investigate the other students on my own, Edward can investigate his class, but I'll cover the other classes." I said. "Now, I've got to get to work." I went, and continued my work.


End file.
